With the development of technology, electronic devices have advanced to provide various services and functions through multitasking and execution of various applications, beyond basic functions such as communication and data transmission.
Electronic devices having a frontal display screen has a gradually increase in screen size in order to provide better service to a user through a large viewing area. The screen size is limited by placement of other components, such as a camera, receiver, and sensor disposed at an upper end portion of the front surface of the device, or a home button disposed at a lower end portion of the front surface of the device.